1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to central processing units and more specifically it relates to an enclosure and operable storage system for efficiently utilizing a toy, literature item, or other novelty item as a personal computer or in conjunction with a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Central processing units have been in use for years. Typically, computers (i.e. personal computers) include various electronic components, such as but not limited to a motherboard, a CPU (i.e. microprocessor), mass storage device (i.e. hard drive), mass memory (i.e. RAM), power supply (e.g. AC, DC), expansion cards (e.g. graphics cards, sound cards, modem, etc.), optical disc drive, operating system (i.e. MICROSOFT, LINUX, etc.) and various other electronic components, mechanical components and software programs. Computers are also generally housed within a rectangular shaped enclosure and may connect to or include within various interface devices (e.g. monitor, keyboard, mouse, etc.).
The enclosure (i.e. rectangular shaped structure) associated with many computers may become mundane for many people over time. This can be especially prevalent with children, wherein some children may lose attention with unpleasant looking objects quickly. In today's ever increasing technology focused society, it is important for many individuals to learn computer skills at an early age. Because of this increasing need and the general lack of efficiency in the prior art, there is a need for a new and improved enclosure and operable storage system for efficiently utilizing a toy, literature item, or other novelty item as a personal computer or in conjunction with a personal computer.